Twilight's Feelings
by Lord Curly
Summary: My entry for the Twilight Sparkle's Secret Shipfic Folder Fanfiction contest (2014). Rated T just to be safe. Be aware this is a bad fanfic contest based on a game about shipping... Read at your own risk. Was not a winner.


Card: Shining Armor approves of this experiment!

Twilight paced in front of Shining and Cadence's bedroom unsure if she should go through with her plan. Everything had been fine until she had dinner with them, now she was having second thoughts. Eventually she gathered her courage and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Shinning to answer, he greeted her happily and let her in. It pained her to see his happy face considering what she was about to ask had a ninety plus chance of causing him and Cadence to hate her. "So Twily, not that I don't love you but what do you want? We just saw each other during dinner less than an hour ago." She gulped, "Well there was something I wanted to ask Cadence…" He put a hoof on her shoulder, "I can't tell your nervous I can leave you two alone if you want." Twilight shook her head, "No this would affect both of you." Before Shining could ask about it, the door to the bathroom opened and Cadence walked into the room. "Hi Twilight." Twilight could only nod in response for Cadence had just gotten out of the bathtub and her coat shimmered with the moisture missed by her towel. Twilight had to look away, fearing that they would notice her staring. "Well Twily Cadence is here, what did you want to ask?" Twilight fidgeted nervously trying to start but failing every time. Eventually she just collapsed onto the bed and started to sob. Caught off guard, neither her brother nor his wife did anything. Cadence recovered first and sat on the bed next to Twilight. "It's alright Twilight, what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you both but I don't know where to start. And I'm afraid of how the two of you will react. I don't want this to come between us." Cadence pulled her into a hug. "Twilight, I promise no matter what you say we won't think differently about you." Shining nodded from his position next to the bed. Twilight gave off a weak smile, "Thanks." Twilight tried to start talking but again she couldn't find the right words. "Twilight," Cadence said, "Sometimes it's easier to talk or do something else first." Twilight nodded. After careful consideration she realized that no matter what she says the outcome will aways be the same. So she didn't think but acted… and kissed Cadence, on the lips. Cadence was so surprised she just sat there and let Twilight kiss her while Shining stood, watching, stunned. Soon Twilight pulled back and scooted away from Cadence, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Cadence could only blink, "Twilight…"

"I'm in love with you Cadence! I never realized it until a month ago and I probably never would have known if it wasn't for my friends. You see all of them have at least had feelings for somepony else but I hadn't. I tried looking at books on romance and love for answers but I couldn't find any. My friends noticed how frantic I was becoming to find and decided to help. So they all came over to the library and let me ask any question I wanted. I asked them all the same question, "How can you tell if you like somepony?" They all told me that they got this warm feeling in their hearts, had trouble talking to the pony of their interest the first few times, and were willing to do anything to be around them. I had told them that the only pony I had ever felt like that was you. They couldn't help me and were getting ready to leave when Rainbow asked me a question. She asked me if I was in love with you. I told her that that was ridiculous but I thought about it and realized she was right. At first I tried to ignore what I was feeling like I had subconsciously for all those year but it just kept getting stronger. Then the dreams started. They were normal at first, me, you, and Shining would be at the library. That's when they started getting more intimate, Shinning would leave and we would talk about mare things. A few dreams later we were kissing and a few more and we were doing… other things. Sometimes Shining would come back and see us togeather others he wouldn't. But I knew I had to come talk to you when after the last few dreams I had soiled my sheets." Cadence and Shining's faces went red from the implications. "I just don't know what to do, I never wanted to talk to anypony about this, let alone you. But I'm afraid that if I keep silent the dreams will keep coming and I might do something out of desperation…"

"The room was filled with a tense silence. "I'm not even sure what to think about this." Twilight looked down at Cadence's response. "I'm with your brother, not only do I love him but I've never even entertained the thought of being with another mare." Shining looked conflicted and a battle raged in his mind. Eventually he sighed, "Cadence, I want you to know that I will always love and what I'm about to suggest is what I feel is best for Twilight. I'm going to leave the room, I want you two to do whatever feel right. And I mean whatever." Both mares were shocked by his words. "If nothing happens then so be it and if something does happen I don't need to know." Shining then left the room, leaving the two mare alone with each other. "Cadence…?" Cadence looked unsure but shrugged, "We'll start with some kissing. But if it starts to go farther we continue _only _if we're both okay with it." Outside the room Shinning had dismissed the guards by the door and after about twenty minutes he started hearing noises from the other side of the door. Later Cadence and Twilight lay next to each other in the bed, tired and out of breath, when Twilight thought of something. "Would you be okay if we let Shining come in and watch?"


End file.
